Russian Roulette
by brightonlovesfrance
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the resident popular at her school. She's perfect until the death of her friend, Sai, turns her future & social life down the loo. Now dealing with all the insults that come her way, She and her parents talk of fake death. FINAL CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

Arvie! This is my 1st fanfie ever! Also, this is a birthday ficcie for my bestie! Jackoo I love you!

Ahem.

Anyways... On with the fic!

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sakura Haruno is your typical goody-two shoes. She's smart, popular, and athletic. Her life is turned upside down when she's framed for the death her friend, Sai. Now dealing with the taunts, insults, and threats that come her way, Sakura and her parents consider faking her death.

WARNING: THIS FIC IS SO SADDO SO DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE!

* * *

I was really sick of it. All the insults, the threats, and the lies everyone just kept spreading about me. They didn't care about what really hapened to Sai. They just cared about getting the dirt on me. It was horrible. This would ruin everything that I had. There was basically no future for me. I shivered a little as I thought about this.

I was backstage and I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Today was the day of the annual State Talent Showcase. No one was paying attention to the current act, which was Karin's off-key performance of Katy Perry's "Firework".

I moved further backstage into a corner. I hate being stared at. Especially by the people who hated me. But I had a plan. It didn't matter if they hated me or not. It was all gonna end here, today.

My backstory? Well, all this crazy really starts on that night when Sai died. I remember everything.

Anyways, Sai and I were walking through the school parking lot with our group of friends. Our football team had just won the Championships for the 15th time that night. The guys (i.e. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji) were just talking and laughing all except Sasuke. He was walking far away from everyone else, talking on his cell.

The girls and I were just walking and talking about the team's amazing win and how cute our cheerleading outfits were when Ino suddenly stopped talking and stared at me.

"So…Sakura." Ino said.

"What is it, pig?" I said.

The girls got all quiet until Ino burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, is there something on my face?" I asked.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Sai!" Ino said between giggles.

"Nothing! I swear!" I said, "He's just a good friend of mine, nothing more."

"Sure, Sakura. You can't hide the fact that you're red in the face." Ino said.

"Oh god. You think that we're going out, don't you?" I said.

No one said anything. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were just laughing hysterically.

"Listen, guys, Sai and I are just really good friends! He's like a brother to me, not a boyfriend." I stated defiantly.

"Sure, Sakura. Sure." Tenten said.

I was ready to protest until I saw Sai running towards me.

"Hey, Sakura." He said.

"Hi, Sai! How are you?" I said.

"Well, we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Later, Sak!" Ino said she got to into Shikamaru's car. The other girls waved good-bye as they got into their boyfriend's cars.

Pretty soon, everyone else drove away and Sai and I were left alone. We walked to his car in silence.

We were about halfway there when I heard loud gunshots. There was a black car that drove into the parking lot and 5 men got out of it. They fired at us and I saw Sai fall down. They got me in the shoulder and the leg and I just dropped to the ground, preetending to be dead. They drove away in their car, leaving me with Sai. I crawled over to him.

"Sai! Oh god, are you all right?" I said frantically. He wouldn't say anything. I examined his injuries and found that they got him, straight in the heart.

It was no use. He was dead.

I called 911, sobbing until the police showed up and they told me that Sai was dead.

They also told me that I was a suspect in his murder, which I thought was total bull.

Anyways, after loads of court trials and rumors being spread, they pronounced me as "not guilty". They let me go, apologizing for the misunderstanding.

I didn't need their sympathy. They ruined my whole life, just like that. No one talked to me (not even my friends!), except to spread horrible rumors and make fun of me. What freinds, right? Except for Sasuke-kun. He was the only one who would still talk to me. He beleived that Sai's death wasn't my fault. Even my parents stopped talking to me for a while until that night at the dinner table two weeks ago when mom and dad decided to talk about what really happened.

Flashback:

"_Honey, I know that you didn't kill Sai. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." She said_

_I thought about this for a moment. Why do they care? They probaably still think I did it._

_"We know it wasn't you. The video that the camera in the school parking lot caught clearly says that you didn't do it. Don't feel bad." Dad said._

_"This is pretty dangerous. You never did pay off that loan you borrowed from Madara to start the business." I protested. Madara was the boss of the Akatsuki (a crime organization) and a close friend of ours that dad had borrowed loads of cash 10 years ago._

_"He was probably the one who sent those men to kill you. Instead, Sai was killed and he still ruined your life in the proccess." Mom said. She had no idea that she only made it worse._

_"Thanks, mom. That makes me feel so much better." I said._

_It was pretty quiet for a while and I dug into the rest of my pasta. Dad lifted his glass of wine and took a long drink. Dad looked at me and said…_

_"Sakura, what if you faked your death? That way, Madara can't kill you and you can make a respectable future for yourself."_

_"Dad, you're crazy! What kind of idea is that?" I said. There were so many things that could go wrong with this._

_"Think about it, Sakura. It's not a bad idea. You could always change your appearance and pay someone to forge your legal papers! There's a jutsu out there that can make a clone that can fake your death! It's not a bad idea, hon. Think about it."_

_"Alright. It doesn't sound hard. Are you sure this will work?" I said._

_"Of course." Mom said._

_This was by far the craziest thing I'd ever be doing, but I knew that it was one of the best options._

End Flashback.

And so here I am. Karin's act was far from done, so I decided that it was time to make a clone of myself. There was a jutsu that I found in an old Haruno history book in the family library that only we could do. If anyone else tried it, the jutsu would have the same effect as a forbbidden jutsu. This was a big part of my plan, but it actually worked out ok. It was an exact copy of me. I gave it the shiny black gun and told it what to do. I sent it back to the stage, juste in time for the show. After it left, I disguised myself with yet another jutsu and went outside where my getaway car was waiting.

_At the show…_

Everyone was talking after Karin's performance. The whole room was abuzz with chatter.

"Oh my god, Tenten. Did you finish that test in Jutsu Class? It was so hard! I was in aggers the whole time!" Ino whined.

"Aw, suck it up, piggy. It was totally easy." Tenten replied.

"Hey teme, shut them up for me, will ya?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe." He said.

"So Sakura's up next, huh? Karin's act sucked! Didn't it sound like someone's nails scraping against a board?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever. She'll win. She's got more talent than any of these chavs." He said indiferently.

The room got silent as Tsunade stood at the center stage, shushing everyone.

"And now, our next performer is Sakura Haruno who will sing a song that she made for us!" Tsunade said.

The whole room was basically booing. Tsusade got really mad.

"Be respectful, everyone! Quiet!" She yelled.

They got the message and shut up. The lights turned off and the music started.

=.

=.

=.

_(heartbeat)_

_Oh_

_(nearvous breath)_

_Take a breath_

_Take it deep_

_"Calm yourself" He says to me_

_If you play_

_You play for Keeps_

_Take the gun_

_And count to 3_

_Sweating now_

_Moving slow_

_No time to think_

_My turn to go_

_And you can see my heart_

_Beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified_

_But I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger._

_Say a prayer, to yourself_

_He says, "Close your eyes"_

_Sometimes it helps_

_And then I get_

_A scary thought_

_That he's here means _

_He's never lost_

_And you can see my heart_

_Beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified_

_But I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering, "Will I ever see another sunrise?"_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to think up the value of my life_

_And you can see my heart_

_Beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified_

_But I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_Oh_

_(nearvous breath) _

_=._

_=._

_=._

Suddenly, Sakura spoke.

She said, "Before I end my act, I need to say a couple things."

It was all silent. Everyone was staring. There was no one else on that stage but her. There was no stage maneger, no teacher. It was all her.

"Remember that it was your fault, all of you that made fun of me that forced me to do what I'm about to do."

No one said anything. They didn't get what this meant, what was really gonna happen.

"Anyway, I also want to say thanks to Sasuke-kun.." She said, "I want to tell him out there somewhere that I loved him a lot."

Everyone was laughing.

"Lord, what is that little twit thinking? Such a tart!" Ino said to Hinata, laughing. Other people stared at Sasuke. She was soo naff, saying that in front of a whole crowd.

The laughter died imediately when she pulled out a black gun and pointed it at the side of her head. Ino's entire cliquie was screaming. The teachers were running to the stage, but they were too far away.

Sakura smiled and said, "Bye, guys. Remember, it was your fault."

And she shot herself, petite body falling to the floor and blood spilling onto the stage.

Bullying was all it took to ruin her emotionally.

That little misunderstanding with Sai's death was all it took to ruin her future.

One shot was all it took to end her life.

* * *

D'ya likes it?

It's a little depressoeing but I warned you all at the begginning!

Please review, because they are fantastique!

Adieu, tout le monde! N'oubliez pas de commentaire! (my 4 years in froggie paid off!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the new chapper!

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. I own this fickie, though!**

* * *

Yeah, I know. You must be freaking out. I killed myself.

But how am I still here to tell you all this? One thing to tell. My death was faked.

…

…

_**5 years later…**_

…

…

It was a lazy Thursday afternoon. I sat at the mahoganny desk and rearranged my papers. Man, it felt so good to be the boss around here. I sat back and tried to sleep. I was interuppted when the phone rang. The caller id said that the phone call came from Central Comand center. What did those nosy larks want?

I picked it up anyway. "Kirigakure Military Center. Office of Lieutenant Hakara." I said lazily.

"Am I speaking directly with Lieutenant Hakara?" the voice asked me.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked. I shifted in my chair uncomphortably. He sounded like a creep. What kind of creep called on a military line?

"This is General Uchiha. I am calling to tell you that you are being transsferred to my office in Konoha to work as my personal secretary." He said.

"_Wait a minute, Uchiha?" _I thought. My whole body got cold even though it was pretty hot outside.

"I expect you to come by this Saturday." He said coldly.

"Oh, uhm… okaaaay. Why was I not informed about this, sir?"

He didn't say anything to me. He just hung up. I let it go.

Inwarrdly, I was having a HUGE tizz. What if he figured out who I was? This was Sasuke-kun, after all. He was a freakin' genius. Like, no kidds. Even though I drank something (like a jutsu potion, ya know?) every morning and lunch to change my appearrance, I went to the bathroom and just stared at myself "self-consiously". My little jutsu drink turned my hair jet black and it gave me black eyes. You couldn't even tell it was me.

How the jutsu works is that I drink it every morning and lunch to change how I look. I bought some forged (and illeggal) papers and went under the name Soruna Hakara. Don't laugh, you perker. I wasn't feeling too creative that day. So anyways, the papers and jutsu were so convincing that when I applied to be a black-ops-sniper in the military, they beleived me. So now, I apparently exist. All goes well until those days that the jutsu doesn't work. I usually just call in sick and laze around all day. Lord, I hate those days (It usually goes on the days of my "womannly troubles"). At least no one comes to see me, not even my subordinates. God, that would be sooooooo complicated! I would die of a bad case of the aggers!

I just decided to go, wing it, and hope I'd never get discovered.

…

…

…

_**2 days later…**_

…

…

Man, this was all so sudden! I was lucky enough to leave in time to move into my new flat in Konoha. I thought that if I arrived at 7 PM, the station wouldn't be so packed!

I was totally wrong, I'll admit. I stood at the platform at the train station, holding my suitcase. Another train whooshed by, whiping my hair against my face. I looked around, trying to look for people in military uniforms. This was the central base of it all, so they couldn't be that hard to find. I started walking to the general direction of the exit, caught up in the hustle and bustle of the crowds. This place was huge compared to the Mist Village.

"Lieutenant!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around and saw a pretty strange group all clad in their military uniformes. A blonde haired guy was holding a sign that said "Lieutenant Hakara". There was another dude next to him with spiky black hair. His hair faintly resemmbled a was also a silver haired guy with a headband covering his eye, reading a book absentmindedly. There were others and the blonde called me over. I went to them. So this was my new cliqe. Interesting.

"Hi. I'm Lieutenant Hakara. Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Hey! I'm Naruto!" The blonde said. (Of course I knew all of them already, you larkers. I didn't want to give it away.)

"This is Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Kakashi. We'll be working with you at the office." He said, introuducing all the guys. They looked pretty bored. Most of them wanted to get this over with.

"The boss says to show up at work tommorrow at 8:00 AM sharp." Kakashi said, bored.

"Umm… Alright. I'll be on my way." I said started to leave. I passed through the exit and felt like expploding. I made it past them! They all attended my high school (even Kakashi, he was my teacher) and never noticed who I was! Oh my god!

I skipped merrily to my house, ignoring all the wierd stares that I got. It's not every day that you see a military soldier skipping and laughing down the street. I arrived at my brand new military flat. It was a gray, dreary building, same as all the others. The place looked pretty lonely but I smiled cheerfully. I took out my key and went inside.

The place was fully stocked. It had a bed, kitchen, telly, couch, basic neccessities, really. I went to the fridge immediately and put in my jutsu drinks. Soon, the fridge was packed with my food and loads of little vials filled with red liquid.

"There! Perfect!" I said happily to myself.

I dressed in my nighties and went to sleep in my new home.

…

…

…

_**The next day…**_

…

…

I woke up at about 7:30 and smiled to myself. I was really here. I wonder how much Sasuke-kun changed? He's probably as mean as ever!

Tigles, I got dressed for work and grabbed a coffee and chugged my vial. It'd have to work extra well today to fool him. By the time I got to the office, I was exactly on time. I greeted the guys and went into "the boss's lair".

"Hello?" I said, stepping into the room. It was pretty big. Near the window sat Sasuke looking tired and annoyed. He was talking on the phone.

"That's not what I meant, Itachi! You're supposed to look for her, not wander around in Suna, stupid!" He yelled into the phoney. He slammed down the receiver.

"Umm… Are you General Uchiha?" I asked.

"Get in here. I have an important meeting and I don't need to waste my time with you." He commanded.

I stood in front of his desk. He hadn't changed at all, except that he had the eyes that said "I-saw-things-I-wanna-unsee". He had the look of a true military general. He stared up at me, mildly surprised.

"So you're the Lieutenant, huh." He said bluntly.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Your name is Soruna Hakara?" He asked while looking up from my file paper. He took out his wallet and looked at something and then at me. He shut the wallet and waited for my answer.

"Yes."

"Hn. Your daily duties include organizing my schedule, finishing paperwork, and helping me and my men whennever possible. You will defend me in the case of a military emergency. You are a black-ops sniper, no?" He said.

I didn't reply. I was going to freak out and lose it eventually. I just hoped that that time wouldn't come right now. He looked at my file one more time and then directly at me.

"Your duties begin immeddiately, Lieutenant. Welcome to the team." He said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right on it." I said, my legs nearly turning to mush as I walked out.

My act was good, so far. I just hoped that he would never know.

…

…

…

_**1 month later…**_

…

…

It was that unfortunate time of the month. The daily cycle that a lady has to go thru. I woke up that morning, following usual procedure and drank my jutsu drink. I almost walked out of the house until I saw myelf in the elevator door's reflecction. Lord, I was my real self again! I ran back into my house and changed into my jammies and sit in my bed. The next thing I did was to call the office. I called and it was Naruto who picked up.

"Hello. Office of General Uchiha." Naruto said

"Hi, Naruto. It's Soruna." I said weakly. I almost said Sakura by accident and caught myself before it happenned.

"Hey, Soruna. Why aren't you here yet?" He asked.

"I don't feel too good. I'm calling in sick. Tell Sasuke, will ya?" I said. I took a kleenie and blew my nose loudly for effect.

"Oh, ok! I'll tell him. We all get 10 sick days, anyway. Fell better!" Naruto said cheerily.

"Bye. I'll see you when I get better." I said, hanging up.

I laid back down on the sheets and sighed. This would work after all.

…

…

…

_**Currently at the office…**_

…

…

Naruto went into Sasuke's office. He was working on paperwork and looked up to stare at him.

"Dobe. What do you want?" He said.

"Teme! Soruna-chan is sick! She can't come today." Naruto replied.

"Hmph. I'll see about that." Sasuke said as he shooed Naruto outta the office.

…

…

…

_**At lunchtime…**_

…

…

Sasuke went to her house to see if she was really sick. He was very suspitious about her. Sasuke honestly didn't know why he found her so unsetteling. She was so much like Sakura, but she had a legit background. He drove to the military residences and got to her building. He went up the elevator to the third floor. There was only one residence on that fkoor and that was where Lieutenants lived.

He knocked on the door.

"Soruna! Open the door! It's Sasuke!" He said as he pounded on the door, waiting for her to answer

_**Sakura's POV:**__  
_

I sat at the bed enjoying my day off. The telly was just rambling on and on about world issues when I heard pounding at the door.

"Soruna! Open the door! It's Sasuke!" He yelled annoyed.

Oh my god. He was here. And I wasn't fully disguised. What the crap do I do now?

I decided to make a run for it and ran out to the little balcony I had. I had one slipper on and looked like a train wrke. I climbed up to the roof using little ledges, which wasn't too far from where I was. Unfortunately, I dropped my slippie on the ground and decided to ignore it, climbing barefoot up the building..

I hid behind the building's ACee on the roof and hoped for the best.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I got a bright idea and felt at the top of the doorway. That as the most possible place to hide a key to the house.

I was right and I unlocked the door.

The house was eerely quite and I heard the noise of a television. It came from the bedroom and I saw that there was no one there. The sheets, however, were preety rumpled and looked tossed asside. She was here.

I decided to snoop around. Maybe this would give me a clue about who she was. I found a wallet on the kitchen counter, but it was clean. It had her info and nothing suspicious. I decided to help myself to some water and opened her fridge. I was shocked to find hundreds of tiny red vials in there. What were they?

They had no labels on them or anything. I grabbed one and decided to aske her about it later. Satisfied, I left and went to my car.

I never noticed the slippie lying next to my car.

…

…

…

_**1 week later…**_

…

…

I arrived at work 8:00 sharp as "Soruna Hakara" again. Everyone was staring at me and I said hi. I sat meekly at my desk and looked at the paperwork I had to do.

"Hey, Soruna. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"Peachy. Thanks for asking." I said as I continued writing.

"Boss needs to see you. You getter go." Naruto said.

"K. I'll go." I said as I stood up.

I walked towards his office and I realizzed I was shaking. What was going to happen to me?

"Sir?" I said as I walked in.

"Yeah, Soruna. Take a seat." He said. He was filling out his papers.

"What do you need, sir?" I asked.

"Where were you the day that I came to your house. Don't lie." He said seriously. He was looking at me straight on and it was really scary.

"I was visiting the doctor." I said.

"That's a lie. When I got into your apartment, the TV was on and the sheets were rumpled. It was obvious that you were there." He said.

"Uhm…" I said.

"When I decided to get a drink, I opened the fridge and found this." He said, holding up my red vial.

I paled. "Oh my god. You didn't drink that, did you?"

"No. I had the lab test on this and they couldn't come up with what it was. What is the meaning of this, Soruna?" He said.

"I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry." I said.

"I am ordering you, as your comanding officer to tell me!" He yelled. "Who are you really?"

"I can't!" I said as I grabbed the vial and ran out of the room.

"Get her, guys!" I heard him yell. Everyone in the office ran after me. I ran around the corner and ran to the basement of the building.

I heard the guys run by and I sat down and cried. What was going to happen to me now?

* * *

Oooh! She's in trouble! I left a cliffie!

Readx Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Helloo! Here is the new chapper!

Hope you like it as much as the last! :D

* * *

_I heard the guys run by and I sat down and cried. What was going to happen to me now?_

Yes, I did do this even though it seems like a pretty lame thing to do in this sort of sitch.

Anyways, I stood up and dried my tears away. Crying was not going to do anytning but slow me down so I looked for all of my possible options. They were bound to look down here eventtually. The basement was really dark and there was no light except for the tiny dots on the building's boiler. I ended up walking around with my phone in hand, trying to find a way out. I found a small wooden door in the corner that had a teensy sliver of light streaming through. That was the exit! (thank goddy god.)

I tried the lock but the door was jammed. After a couple more seconds I kicked the door down and it shattered around me in a wood filled rage. It leaded out to the back courtyard, near the market. I was really jammy to find this or else I would have been SCREWED.

My plan was to run back to my flat, pack up, and get the hell out of Konoha. There would be (of course) more forged papers, more hiding, and I would have to hide out at my paren'ts house in the Lightning Village. How fun. Totally fantasmic.

I ran through the market ignoring everyone who I ran into. One fat arse flipped the finger at me, the jerk. I kept running and I was about halfway there.

That was until I heard the shots. The civlianns ran every-which-way and this was good for me. Chaos meant more cover.

"Lieutenant Hakara! Stop right there!~" Sasuke yelled. I ignored him and I saw them split up. Damn, this wasn't good. They would get me for sure! I ran around the back of a bakery and into a dark alley.

I stopped for a second and fumbbled for my gun. I heard Naruto yelling for the others and I knew that I was trapped. I was in the middle of their bloody formation with no escape. God damn it all!

Naruto and Shikamaru came from both directionns.

"Soruna. Come with us." Shikamaru said to me.

"Never!" I yelled as I ran straight for him. I kicked him right in the willies and possibly prevented him from having any children, ever. He was on the ground, in pain and I ran around him through the back alleys of the city. I was free!

I rounded the corner and almost screamed. I ran smack-dab into Sasuke! Shit.

"Well, look who it is." He said blankly. He had twisted my hands behind my back and I was pretty much powerless. Sasuke took my gun away.

"You are coming back with us to the base. There, you will tell everything about yourself, understand?" He said, pushing me roughly. He had handcuffed me and he led me to the car that was waiting. I saw the rest of the team get into their designated cars.

I only nodded meekly. Sure, he was hot (I'll admit that much) but he was scary as hell! Jesus, now I know why he got the postition of general instead of me. He put me in there and got into the driver's seat.

We drove in total silence back to the base and I was wieghing all of my current options. I could:

**A.** Get intterroggated and say nothing at all.

**B.** Open the door and make a mad dash for it. (Not the best option since I was still cuffed up.)

**C.** Get intterroggated and spout off random and fake shit.

or...

**D.** None of the above. I rot in jail or to wherever the hell they sent me.

Well, D didn't sound all too appealing so I went with C. It was my safest bet and it also seemed like the best. Good thing I decided, because we drove up in front of the base.

Here it was.

Hell.

Sasuke led me out of the car and I stepped out silently. We walked in the building and to the special intterroggation room. I sat down at the chair and he sat down at the other end. I looked at him.

"So, Soruna. Anything you'd like to tell me?" He said casually.

"There's nothing much I want to say but I know you'll attempt to force it out of me by the end of this hour. Go ahead. I dare you to try." I said wryly.

"Tell me everything about you. No lies." He replied.

"Allright. I was born in the Mist Village, for starters. I was named Soruna Yuki Hakara and I lived with my parents. I applied for the military after high school wanting to be a sniper." I lied smoothly. Pretty well set story from my view.

"What high school did you go to?" He said. A little creepy to ask, but I knew it was necessarry.

"Waterfront High School, home of the Dolphins." I lied again. I'd already been through this. There was actually a real school like that and I had this all planned out.

"Look that up, see if it's true." Sasuke said to Kiba who was in the corner behind us, monitoring my every move.

A couple minutes passed until he asked me the next question.

"So, who were your parents?" He said.

"My mother was Hana Hakara and my father was Takeshi Hakara. Dad owned a sushi store and my mom was his head chef." I lied. So far, so good.

"I see. Kiba, what were the results?" Sasuke said.

Kiba looked utterly baffled. "Sir, there is indeed a Waterfront High School but none of their students were named Soruna Hakara." He said as he shook his head. Damn! I forgot all about this!

"Look up the parents' names." Sasuke said. There was a clickity-clack of the keys until Kiba replied.

"There is nobody in this world named Hana and Takeshi Hakara. Absolutely no one." Kiba said. I paled and stood up in mock shock.

"WHAT? Of course there is! I know the names of my own parents!" I protested.

Sasuke looked totally smug. "I found you out. Now tell me, who are you really?" He said.

I suddenly smiled brightly. "I won't tell you anything." I said. He looked annoyed.

"Just tell me already. It'll save you the legal trouble." He said icily.

"Uncuff me and I'll give you the story." I said, attempting to negotiate.

He was quiet for a while until he stood up.

"You drive a hard bargain." He said, freeing me. As soon as I was free, I jabbed him in a pressure point that gave temporary unconsciousness. I did the same to Kiba and ran out the door.

Weirdly enough, nobody was around and I took it as luck. I ran all the way to my house and shoved all the clothes I had into a bag. Trust me, there wasn't much.

Anyway, I grabbed my vials and had time to dust off everyting I touched. There was no way they could trace my fingerprints now. I went to the bathroom and undid the jutsu, and preformed another one. It turned my hair platinum blonde and my eyes were chocolate brown. I put on a white dress with a large white hat and oversized sunglasses, hoping to pass off as a wealthy socialite going on vacay.

I dusted everyting I touched again and left the building.

...

...

...

_**At the Train Station...**_

...

...

It worked well. I bought a train ticket bound for the Lightning Village at around 7 PM. I passed as the socialite on vacay and nobody said anything. Marvelous. Bloody freaking marvelousm.

I stood up when I heard the incoming train whistle. There was a large line and I stood there waiting to get in. I turned around to look back and check if there were any military personnell around. There wasn't any, so I turned back and handed the conducter my ticket.

I sat in the battered wooden seat and failed to notice anything that was going on. I took off my hat ad set it down next to me and stared out the window.

"May I sit with you?" Someone asked me as they opened the door to the compartment I sat in. (A/N: The train looks like the one from Harry Potter, even the inside.) I muttered a yes without looking from the window.

He sat down.

"Hello, Sakura. It's nice to see you." He said. I looked at him sort of blankly. Sasuke sat there looking at me, bemused.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Don't hide it. I know it's you." He said.

"Are you high? Or are ya like, drunk or something?" I said, wrinkling my nose like any social buterfly would.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, I know! You're skitzo, aren't you? I'm so sorry, I'm not you're like, sister or whoever you were talking about." I said, laughing apollogetically.

"So that's how it'll be. I see." He said with a hard stare. I looked a little freaked out but said nothing else and turned to the window. My mind was going a million miles a minute and I was wondering, _"How the hell did he get here? How does he know?"_

We went past the forest in pure silence for about 2 hours and we still had a long way to go. I said nothing to him and pulled out my phone and dialed my parent's number. After I "died", she and dad went into hiding and took up fake names. I waited at the dial tone until she picked up.

"Hello, Nagi. May I speak to Madame Mizuki?" I said politely.

"Miss Soruna! Yes, of course." She said. Good thing she spoke quietly, cuz I would have been toast.

"Yes, hello?" Mom said.

"Hello, mother. How are you?" I said rather formally.

"Honey! You haven't called in forever!" She said. Sasuke looked at me curiously, but I ignored him.

"Yeah. How's the spannner?" I asked. This was our family's secret code. It meant that we were being directly watched and for her to go along with it.

"What do I call you?" She whispered through the phone.

"Ayame." I said, trying to make it sound like a normal convo. That was (another) one of my aliases.

"Right! So, how are you?" She said.

"I'm good. Is everything planned for the trip?" I asked. I was really saying, "Is everything ready for the attack?".

"Yes. We have it all figured out." She said reassuringly.

"Good. I'm on my way." I said.

"Alright, honey. Just make it on time!" She said.

I said goodbye and hung up. Looks like she got it. I waited a couple minutes and then stood up and went to the women's bathroom. I quickly opened my phone and there was a text from mom.

_**Mom: What's up with the code? Who was watching?**_

_**Me: Sasuke was there. He got in the same train car as me.**_

_**Mom: Really? What are those odds?**_

_**Me: Dunno. Anyway, he figured me out.**_

_**Mom: Did you disguise yourself?**_

_**Me: Yeah. He saw right through it.**_

_**Mom: What do you look like now?**_

_**Me: I have blonde hair and brown eyes. **_I sent her a photo.

**_Mom: There is no way he could have seen through this? What happened?_**

**_Me: It was that time of the month when the jutsu didn't work and he came over to see if I were really sick._**

**_Mom: WHAT?_**

**_Me: I managed to get out just in time and he opened my fridge to get a drink and he saw all my vials._**

**_Mom: Oh my god! Did he drink any?_**

**_Me: No. He had them tested at the lab and they couldn't come up with what it was._**

**_Mom: Lord. Really?_**

**_Me: Yes, really. He chased me around town and tried to get info out of me. I got away and now I'm on the train bound for the Lightning Village._**

**_Mom: Just talk to him as little as possible._**

**_Me: Kay. Bye._**

**_Mom: Good luck. Love you!_**

I shut my phone and went out of the bathroom. I opened the door to my compartement and sat down.

"So, what's your name?" I said boredly to him.

"Sasuke. Yours?"

"Ayame Mizuki." I said.

"Hn. Sure." He said disbeleivingly.

"Look, what's your deal?" I said annoyed.

"Sakura, don't try to fool me. I know it's you." He replied smoothly.

"Oh, this again. Ok, here, let's get this straight. My name is Ayame Mizuki, not Sakura or whoever." I said with a flip of my hands.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He said.

"I dunno. Some weirdo who thinks I'm like, his friend or something?" I said with a shrug.

"You're talking to a military higher up, did you know." He said cooly. He got up and sat next to me.

"Fan-freakin-tastic. A skitzo one, too." I said, with a roll of my eyes. Damn, I deserve a freaking oscar for this.

"For the last time, I'm not skitzophrenik!" He said angrily.

"Whatever." I said, waving him off.

"Come on. Just admit it." He said as he put his arms around my waist. I gave a little squeak and elbowed him. He didn't let me go and just looked amused. I stayed there, pretending to look unhappy about it. Now, normally I would have just swooned at that. I now fought the urge to melt into him just like jelloo.

"I have fourteen of the best lawyers in the country on speed dial. Are you just asking to be charged with sexual harassment?" I said increduluosly.

"Sure, Sakura. Like you would really sue me." He said, hugging me against him. Cute!

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." I said, pulling away from him and leaning my head against the side of the traincar. I watched as the moonlight streamed through the window and fell asleep.

...

...

...

_**Next Morning...**_

...

...

I cuddled into something. It was warm and it felt homey. I heard the whistle of the train and knew that we were here.

Wait a minute, what the hell was I cuddling into?

I sat up abruptly and saw that the "thing" I cuddled into was Sasuke-kun. How the hell did I get there? Oh god...

"Morning, beautiful." He said to me. I stared at my reflection in the window and saw that the jutsu held out through the night.

"Ummm" was all I said.

"It looks like we're here." He stated blankly.

"Yeah, we are." I replied.

"Look, Sakura. Just drop it. I know it's you." He said.

"For the last freaking time, my name is NOT Sakura. I am Ayame Mizuki and were we cuddling last night?" I asked as I got my bag from under me.

"Yeah. That was all you." He said teasingly.

"Such a weirdie. Anyway, I'm getting out of here. Later." I said opened the compartment door and went to the station.

He grabbed my arm suddenly. "Are you really Sakura?" He asked.

I wrinkled my nose. "Let go, you obsessed stalker-freak. I'm Ayame Mizuki, ok?" I said disdainffully. (Oh god, did I really say that? I didn't mean it, I promise you.)

He looked at me in shock and seemed to finally beleive me. "Oh...umm...sorry, I guess." He said as he let go of me and turned away.

I didn't even get a chance to see his face. I got off the train and caught a cab to the mansion.

...

...

...

_**At the mansion...**_

...

...

I stepped out of the cab and walked up the steps of my parent's mansion. A butler greeted me and opened the door. I smiled. I was welcome here. I walked through the foyer of the house and took off my jutsu and was normal again.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" I yelled. Mom came out of the kitchen with her apron on.

"Hon! Good to see you! How was the trip? How was Sasuke?" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Well, it was ok." I replied.

"Now, how 'ok' is ok?" She said pushily. I blushed a little when I thought of what happened last night (ooer).

"It's nothing! I swear!" I said. I was all red in the face and I knew that she was gonna ask me more.

"Sure. What happened?" She asked.

"Oh...well...you know, just some cuddling. Nothing else interesting." I said awkwardly.

"Ha! I knew it! That boy has loved you the moment he first met you." She said smugly. I whacked her in the shoulder and stood there, emmbarrassed. Mom laughed at me and I saw dad coming down the stairs.

"Sakura! You're here! It's all set up and good to go." Dad said.

"Perfect! The attack will be huge!" I said gleefully. Oddly enough, I was psyched!

Now, you're probably thinking, "Hold up, what the hell is she talking about?". Well, I told you earlier that Madara is the boss for the Akatsuki, a crime organization. See, Madara and my dad were really good buddies. Dad borowed some money from him to start up his medical reaserch company and became super rich. All went well for a while and dad paid the money. Good, right?

So anyway, Madara wanted to kill the prime minister, Minato, and take the position for himself. He was Minato's trusted assisstant and hated how he was running the country. He asked my dad if he could use the money from our company as his "coup fund". Dad said no and Madara didn't take this too well and argued, saying that the money used to start Haruno Enterprises was rightfully his and could be used however he wished. Dad didn't want him to kill off the prime minister and broke away from him.

Madara got all pissed off and started torturing our family. He killed some of our family members and spread bad press about our company, saying we were faulty. Dear dad, he took it like a saint. He just grimace and took it silently.

He eventually gave up on the prospect of killing the Prime Minister and ran his mob instead.

And Madara sent those men to kill me.

But Sai got in the way and died.

Lovely story, huh? So that's how it happened.

"Is everything ready for the attack? The target is in postition?" I asked.

"Yes. He is at his base, doing regular business. Madara has no idea what will happen to him." Dad said.

I smiled. "Perfect. We will head out tomorrow, no?"

"Yeah. We're all geared up to go!" Mom said. She led me in the dining room and I spent the rest of the day loading up my guns and making sure everything was in place.

The plan was to launch an attack on Madara's crime base. It was located inconspicously the Red Lantern District in town. The snipers would secure the area while most of my family went in to go kick ass. It was going to be amazing!

I put the last bullet in my gun and went up to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

...

...

...

_**The next morning...**_

...

...

I woke up at dawn. I lay there, staring at the ceiling and thinking of all the options I had. It seemed safe, but I was afraid. What if somethng went rong? No, I was just being paranoid.

I fell asleep again and woke up at 7 o'clock again. It was time.

I went down to the kitchen and made a nice, steaming cup of black coffee. I drank one of my vials and turned into Soruna Hakara again. Mom and Dad came downstairs with the rest of my aunts and uncles and relatives. We ate a huge brekfast and then got the wepons.

Time to go to work.

...

...

...

**_The Akatsuki Crime Base..._**

...

...

We arrived at the Akatsuki Base.

"Uncle Ren, is the perimiter secured?" I said. He was on tech squad, watching our every move and comunnicating through headsets (Like, the bluetooth things you have in your ear). In reality, he was safe in his house in the Grass Village.

"Yep. The snipers are in postition."

"Perfect. Aunt Riko, is the rest of the family guarding the outside?" I replied.

"Yes, dear. Go kick his filthy Uchiha ass!" She said enthusiaticly. Man, she was the MOST badass aunt ever.

"Alright. Have you hacked into the system's mainframe?" I asked Uncle Ren.

"Yeah, I have now. The door's code is 17728 and Madara is in room A-9825." He said.

"Kay. I'm going. Thanks!" I said as I punched in the numbers at the door's keypad. It opened and me and my family went in.

...

(epic fight scene goes here. You must watch it on my profile because I can't really derscribe it.)

...

There were guards everywhere and we took them down. Mom and dad stayed behind with my other relatives to "clean up".

I headed down the flight of stairs to room A-9825. Sure enough, Madara was there, talking with a shark-like man. I knew him as Kisame. They stared at me.

"Hello, Madara. Long time no see." I said.

"Well, look who's back from the dead! Sakura Haruno." He replied as he recognized me, even in my disguise.

"Madara, do you need help?" Kisame said. Madara waved him aside.

'I can handle her. This is my fight, not yours." He replied. Kisame pushed me aside to go help his coworkers.

"Now then, our fight?" He said. I began and shot at him. He ran from me quickly and shot at me. It barely missed and scraped my leg.

Madara attempted to shoot the gun out of my handd but missed. I kicked him and he grabbed my leg. Damn!

I did a flip and missed his face by that much. He ran out the room and I chased him. He seemed to be mocking me, the bloody arse!

I ran out to the main lobby and shot at him. The bullet whooshed by and broke the glass on the door. Madara ran around and threw a glass vase at me from the secretarie's desk. Shards fell around us like diamonds and one got me in the face, leaving a jagged and bleeding scar running from the side of left eye and ending under my chin. It stung.

I ignored the pain and went all crazy on him. One of my shots managed to hit his gun, knocking it on the floor. I pointed the gun straight at him.

"Are you really going to do that, Sakura? Whatever did I do to you?" He asked inoccently.

"You ruined my future. Those men were going to kill me, but got my classmate instead. You killed my relatives, spread terrible rumors about my father's company, and did bad things to other people. That's lots of reasons to kill a horrid man like you." I said coldly.

"Try me." Madara said. Those were the last words he said until I shot him in the head and he fell limply to the floor, bleeding.

I felt satisfied and brushed myself off. I totally ignored the cut I had running down the side of my face and stepped outside when I got the biggest shock of my life.

"Freeze!" Sasuke yelled as he fired a warning shot. The whole team was there and other military members were there. Sasuke looked at me, momentarily shocked.

"Uncle Ren, where's everyone else?" I murmurred quietly.

"They're in the mansion, waiting for you. Destroy the headset." He said. That was the last I heard of him and I crushed my heaset in my hand.

He came over and grabbed my arms. "What the hell did you just do?" Sasuke said to me.

"Well, you'll find out in the intterroggation room, I suppose." I said a tad smartly. He looked annoyed.

"You just killed my great-grandfather, and that's all you can say?" He said coldly.

"Pretty much." I replied. He gave me the Uchiha Glare.

"I hate bloody asstards like you. Lying and forging your identity to reach the top of the food chain. Sad, sad, sad." He hissed.

"Do you really know who I am?" I shot back.

"All I know is that you're a lying, cheating, whore who probably screwed around with her superiors to get where you are now. That's the truth, isn't it." He said coldly.

I wrestled out of his grip and slapped him in the face. At that moment, I truly felt burning hatred and bitter anger. To me, it wasn't a good feling. It made me feel like some, sick tortured creature allways wanting to kill and when I killed, it made me want to die.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, YOU BASTARD SO SHUT YOUR FACE!" I yelled at him. I struggled to keep the burning tears I had from falling. One tear escaped and mixed with the scar I had on my face and IT HURT.

My scar wasn't the only thing that hurt. It was my heart as well.

I felt like it freaking shaterred into a million peices. So this is what it felt like to be heartbrokken.

I hated it. I swallowwed a sob and tried to be strong. I never thought he'd say that to me.

And the worst part? He didn't look all that sorry for what he said.

He just shoved me into the car and drove me away to my doom.

A church bell tolled in the distance, its resounding boom like a funeral bell.

This was it. I was hopeless.

* * *

Ok! Wow, 5000+ freaking words. I am having a majir tizz.

I can't really describe how Sakura fought, so like, follow the link on my profile.

Sakura fought like the red head in the video, kay?

K! Review plz!


	4. Chpt 4: Trials and Confessions

Helloo! I MAKES THE NEW CHAPPER! Sorry, I'm really hyper. [frowny face!]

-Review Responses!-

**_what: First of all what time period is this. Sad the whole story makes no sense. Fail._**

Sorry about this. I tried to model this story-verse after Fullmetal Alchemist. I added some little modern and some ninjutsu bits if you don't mind. It's modern with a twist on ninja-ness.

**_angelcrisis990: ooh, caught by the cops! Nice!_**

Why, thank you dear. I do love the old bills (or policemen as you guys call it)

_**ValUchiha-SasuSaku Forever: Niiiice update soon :D**_

YOUR WISH WAS GRANTED! ^-^

OK! On with the fanfic!

* * *

_He just shoved me into the car and drove me away to my doom._

_A church bell tolled in the distance, its resounding boom like a funeral bell._

_This was it. I was hopeless._

Oh my god, I am screwed. Is that what you're thinking? Yeah, pretty much. I looked out the window, through my tears and saw the people outside staring at us. There was a parade of cars behind us and I sat uncomphortably in the back. What the hell do I do now?

**A: Commit suicide for reals.** (I don't think I want this one)

**B: Kill Sasuke right now so I can get away. **

**C: Go to court and reveal my identity.**

**D: Go to jail and just DIE.**

Tick, tick, tick. Which did I pick?

Well, A didn't sound to good and I just DO NOT have the heart to do B.

D didn't seem great either, so I picked C! Go to court and reveal my identity. FANTASMIC.

I looked outside the window scornfully. I was such an idiot, ever coming to Konoha.

I was an idiot, thinking that this plan was every going to work.

And you know the stupidest thing off all?

I was an idiot, because I was in love with Sasuke.

How stupid of me.

...

...

...

_**4 hours later...**_

...

...

We were on our way back to Konoha Military Command Center. I looked at the driver's mirror and saw Sasuke's cold, onyx eyes looking at me. He glared at me. Damn, he looked ready to strangle me! He averted his eyes again and looked at the road.

"Why did you do this?" He said quietly, but angrily. "Why did you kill him? He's part of my family."

"He's a criminal, though. You're a high ranking military official. Don't you hate him?" I shot back.

"He's my great-grandfather. Even though he's a criminal, I don't care. He's family." He replied.

"That man is a horrible monster! Do you know how many lives he's ruined, people he's killed?" I cried.

"Sometimes, you have to look _**beyond**_ people's imperfections to see who they really are on the inside. You can't just go by textbook judgements all the time." He replied with a glare.

I was silent. He was right.

"You're right. I apologize." I said quietly. He just gave a dismissive "Hn" and I returned to my racing thoughts. We drove up to the military base and he led me out to the intterroggation rooms. I sat down in the chair across from him.

"We're here again. Back to where we started." He said blankly. I murmmurred a quiet "yes".

"Why did you do it? You killed Madara Uchiha." He said intenslly.

"It's...compilcated." I said carefully.

"Clarify." He said. I shook my head. It didn't seem like a good time for me to tell him that I was Sakura Haruno.

"I know you killed him. Everyone knows. Why did you do it? Say it." He said. I shook my head again. He just lost his freaking marbles.

"GOD DAMN IT, HAKARA! TELL ME!" He yelled at me. I looked away and was silent.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What is it that you don't want me to know?" He said angrily.

"We all have secrets. Why can't you respect the fact that I don't want you to know mine?"I argued. I was NOT going down this easy.

"You just killed my great grandfather. Do you think that privacy is a priority in this situation?" He said incredulusly.

"A citizen's rights are always a must in any sort of situation." I stated blankly. What the hell was I saying?

He stood up and went behind me. I froze.

"You will tell me what happened or I will kill you. Right now." He said as he pointed a gun at the back of my head.

"You wouldn't really do that. That would be murder." I said.

"Tell me." He hissed.

It went on like that for four hours. I wouldn't crack, no matter what he tried. He finally gave up and told me that the court trial was tommorrow. I exited the intterroggation room with him and he led to white room, where he straightjacketed me

The room had padded white walls. It was the size of a tiny closet and had a single lightbulb on the ceiling. If you turned around 5 times, you wouldn't know where the door was. They put the non-confessies in here to freak them out and make them crack. Inwardly, I was panickking. I hate small spaces.

I lasted 7 seconds in here when Kakashi shoved me in there to "test my mental strength". I ended up screaming so loudly that he heard me faintly through the padded walls. How was I suppossed to last one night in that teeny little room? Hell, it wasn't even a closet!

Sasuke pushed me in there. He grinned evily. "Try not to go insane. You have a court trial tommorrow." I looked at him in horror as he shut the door to the crazy room.

It looks like I'm stuck here till tommorrow.

...

...

**_The Next Morning..._**

...

...

...

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I was slumped over in the corner and I looked at the ceiling. I made it through one night in this hellhole without confessing a single thing to Sasuke. Freaking amazing!

Sasuke stood there looking irritated. "How did you not crack while being in here?" He asked.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. He had come in hour after hour trying to get information out of me. He just sighed and led me out of the room. We stopped by my desk and I grabbed new clothes to wear. When I came back form the bathroom, I had on a red dress shirt and a black 23" pencil skirt. I looked...ok. Passable, to say the least.

I tied my hair in side-swept ponytail followed the guards and Sasuke to the court room. This was it. I was at least in for an hour of crap.

I came in and sat my seat, waiting for the jury. The rest of Sasuke's team was sitting at seats behind me. Sasuke was leaning against the back wall.

After 30 minutes, the jury and judge came in. The judge was named Tsunade and Minato Uzumaki, the prime minister, sat behind me with his guards. Lovely. Just lovely.

Tsunade banged on her gavel. "All rise." We stood up and then sat down.

"We are here today for the murder of Madara Uchiha. The prosecutor is General Sasuke Uchiha and the defendant is Lieutenant Soruna Hakara. Will the defendant please step forward and make an official statement?"

"Madara Uchiha killed one of my...relatives. He was the leader of the Akatsuki mafia." I said carefully.

"You may sit, Ms. Hakara. Would the prosecutor like to call someone to the stand?" Tsunade said.

"I call Nara Shikamaru to the stand." He said.

Shikamaru walked to the front of the courtroom and sat in the seat next to the judge.

"Shikamaru, was there anything you found strange about Soruna?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at first. She seemed pretty normal to me." He replied.

"What did you think of her when you examined this red substance about a week ago?"

"I was surprised, sir. I was also very suspicious of her after that." He said.

"Do you know what this is?" Sasuke said.

"Our lab couldn't come up with proper results on your mystery gloop." He replied.

"I did some scans on this. This is Hexavalent Chromium Cr6 mixed in with Beryllium. As you know, these are 2 elements lethal to the human body. When mixed, it could produce disastrous results. Now, what was Soruna doing with this?" Sasuke asked him. Damn, he was good. If he weren't a general, he could make a fine living as a lawyer.

"Sir, I have no clue." Shikamaru said, looking confused.

"Alright. Thank you, Shikamaru. I call Gemini Adams to the stand." He said. The girl named Gemini stood up and sat down next to the judge. She was a brown haired girl in her early 20's.

"Now, Gemini, I take you are the Ticket Agent for the Konoha Depot Station?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Miss Adams, did this woman buy a train ticket from you 2 days ago?" He said as a picture appeared on the projector on the wall. It was a picture of my alias, Ayame Mizuki.

"I remember her! I thought that it was strange that a socialite would buy a ticket for a 3rd class train compatment. She should have been moved to executive class!" She exclaimed.

"I saw her that day. Socialites don't usually ride on trains." He replied.

"Permmission to intterrupt, Judge?" I said as I stood up.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Mr. Uchiha, what are you getting at here? A socialite on a train car is not related to the case whatsoever." I said, trying to throw hiim off.

"Just wait, Ms. Hakara. I'm getting there." He said. I sat back down in my chair. There was no way he was going to back down.

"That girl makes a point. Why do you want to know this?" Gemini said.

"I have reason to believe that this was Soruna Hakara in disguise. She attempted to attack me by striking a pressure point in my neck." He said as he showed the video camera's footage of the intterroggation room.

"Now if you look here, this is her running into her apartment about 10 minutes later. " The video showed me running into my apartment. Crap, how could I have been so stupid?

"The city's security cameras show her walking out of the apartment, but as "Ayame Mizuki"." He said. There I was, walking out of my apartment in disguise. CHRIST, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT.

"I followed her on a train bound to the Lightning Village. I went to the Lightning Village the next day to tell them when they got a report of an organized murder. I stepped in to help and found Ms. Hakara at the crime scene." He said as he sat back down.

"Will that be all, Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. He nodded.

"Will the defendant state her side of the case?" She asked. I shook my head and she raised an eyebrow.

"I have nothing to state. He's got me." I said.

"Alright. We will take 30 minutes to conffer. Dismised!" She said with a bang of her gavel.

The jury separated into a cliq.

This is it.

...

...

30 minutes later...

...

...

The jury sat back down. Tsunade sat down.

"Alright, everyone. Calm down. The jury finds Soruna Hakara guilty. She is sentenced to 17 years of prison and her military status will be revoked." She said. Sasuke was smirking.

"OBJECTION!" I yelled. It was time.

"Ms. Hakara? Yes?" She asked.

"You can't sentence me to prison." I protested.

"Care to tell us why, Soruna?" Sasuke said.

"You can't send me to prison because I'm not Soruna Hakara." I conffessed.

"Then who are you?" Sasuke asked.

I let the jutsu fade away. The entire courtroom stared at me in shock.

"I'm not Soruna Hakara, you see. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am beleived to be dead." I said with a smile. Sasuke stared at me in a mixture of disbeleif and happinness.

Minato stood up behind me suddenly. "I personally wish to dismiss this case. Both of you should go home and talk this over amongst yourselves. This is out of the court's hands now. This is now your personal matter to work out." He said. "Ms. Haruno keeps her title as Lieutenant and goes free of all charges."

"I also would advise you to go talk to Sasuke. It's obvious that he loves you. Looking for you has been his first priority since he first became general." Minato said to me quietly. I nodded.

"Are you sure, Prime Minister?" Tsunade asked. He nodded. She smiled.

"It's out of my hands now. Sakura Haruno goes free of all charges and keeps her position as a Lieutenant. Case closed." She said as she banged her gavel for the last time that day.

...

...

After court...

...

...

...

I walked to the front of the courthouse. The reporters and journalists finally stopped looking for me. I tried to find Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be found. I wanted to talk to him so badly!

Oh well. Maybe I would get to see him later. I thought of how Minato kindly let me go. He told me that it was a spurr of the moment desision and that he wanted to give us a chance at love.

How freaking cool is that? I walked out the doors into the cool, May evening. I heard someone call my name and I turned to look. I saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"Sakura!" He said in delight as he gave me a hug.

"Hi." I murmurred quietly. He looked at me, worried. I stil felt really guilty for killing his grandpa. Sure, revenge felt good but the felling faded away quickly. I hoped he would forgive me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Here, let's go to my house." He said as he ushered me into a taxi. He gave the man directions and he put his arm around my waist. I didn't care. I let it stay there and cuddled into him.

"I missed you." He said. I smiled.

"I missed you, too." I said. He hugged me closer to him and I blushed.

"Am I making you uncomphortable?" He asked me. I shook my head. He smiled and we went in silence the rest of the way.

We arrived at the front of his flat. He led me inside and I sat on the couch. He tookk off his coat and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and soon we were cuddling. I looked up at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said hesitantly. He gave a quiet hmm.

"I'm sorry about the whole Madara thing." I said.

"It's ok." He replied simply.

"No, really. I feel bad about it. Please forgive me." I said. Tears welled up in my eyes. He hugged me closer to him.

"It's ok, Sakura. Really. I should apologize to you after what I said yesterday." He said.

"Aw. That's nice." I said. We sat in silence and I wondderred what to say. Then I realized that there was something he needed to hear.

"Hey...ummmm...Sasu-kun..." I said. He chuckled at his childhood nickname.

"Yes?" He said.

"See...the thing is...umm..." I stammerred. He looked at me with a sexy smirk on his face and I turned crimson.

"I...really like you. You're a nice guy." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the forhead.

"I like you too." He said. We kissed. He led me up to his bedroom and the rest is better left unsaid.

* * *

Kay! How was that chapter? We're nearing the end! T-T There's an epilogue to this I'm hoping to get up soon. :D

So, how was it? I thought the courtroom part was the funnest to write!

Ok, enough of my random rambles.

ReadxReview!


	5. Chapter 5: The End & Its Complications

Hi guys! Here's the epilogue to Russian Roulette!

I want to thank you all very much for following this story. I love you guys and I hope you continue to follow my fics!

Anyways, enough of my pointless rants. Enjoy!

* * *

Cue happy ending, right? When I woke up that morning after...nightly activities with Sasuke, I was all dreamy and smiley. It felt like bliss, let me tell you.

After that, we started going out with each other. Soon enough, we got married.

Yeah, married.

...

...

VERY MANY years later...

...

...

I was at home waiting for Sasuke to come home from work and the kids to come back from school. We had a happy family of 4 now. Our eldest was 17 year old Takeshi and our second was 16 year old Yuki (She was supposed to be a grade below Takeshi, but she got moved up for being so smart :D).

Takeshi was a spitting image of his dad with my attitued. Yuki was a small girl that had Sasuke's hair color and my eyes. She was quiet and shy, but you knew that she had the drive to be the best.

I hate to say it, but there is some favoritism between the two (no, it's not me). Sasuke seems to prefer Takeshi and showers him with praise while he just "Hn"s Yuki. I try to treat them both equally, but I still love them all the same.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the front door opened.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Takeshi yelled as I stood up to greet them. I gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and hugged both of my kids. I let them go and we sat down to eat. Takeshi talked chattily about his day while Yuki sat there quietly eating dinner.

"-om, gues what I got on the SAT?" He said.

"What, hon?" I said. I wasn't really listening.

"A 2250!" He said gleefully.

"Wow! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"That's my boy. He's got Uchiha brains and looks." Sasuke said proudly.

I laughed and then turned to Yuki." So, what did you get?" I asked.

"Um...I got a perfect score. 2400." She said quietly. The room filled with silence.

"Christ! That's amazing!" I said, shocked.

"That's crazy! All right!" Takeshi said as he pumped a fist into the air.

"I don't beleive it."

We turned to see who said that. Sasuke sat there with his arms folded across his chest.

"What did I tell you about lying? You probably got way lower than that and just wanted to one-up your brother." He said bluntly. I kicked him under the table and glared at him.

Yuki stared at him, open-mouthed. I sighed. He always did shit like this whenever she had an acheivement of sorts.

"Are you serious?" She said slowly. Sasuke nodded.

Now, I've never seen her so angry. She was quite literally glaring the death into him.

"Why won't you beleive me? Is it WRONG to be smart?" She yelled.

"Calm down and take this like an adult. You're 16, damn it." Sasuke said coldly.

"I will NOT calm down! You have treated me like this for as long as I can reccall and guess what? I'M SICK OF IT!" She yelled. I winced. Way to tell him off.

"Yuki, that's enough." I said.

"Listen to your mom." Sasuke replied. I glared at him and signaled for him to shut up.

She turned silent. "You know what? If you don't beleive me, then read this damned letter." She said as she tossed us a white envelope from her pocket. It was addressed to us coming from her principal.

Yuki stood up and tossed her untouched food into the sink .

"Aren't you going to eat, dear?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't feel like it anymore. I have to practice being perfect, like big brother Takeshi is. Maybe then daddy-dearest finally love me." She said bitterly as she walked up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sasuke looked mildly surprissed. "Huh. She did earn a perfect score. What a surprise."

I glared at him. "Sasuke Uchiha, that is NOT the point. You just upset you daughter big time and that's all you can say?" I said.

"What?" He said with a shrug.

"You will apologize to her tonight weather you like it or not." I commanded as Takeshi left in awkward silence.

Looks like trouble in my paradise AGAIN.

_To be continued in...THE SEQUEL!_

* * *

Ok! Looks like this will go to a sequel! It'll probably come sometime this summer.

Thanks again for reading. Please check out my other fanfics!

X O


End file.
